clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/2
New bot Final test. --ZapwireBot 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Archives [ [[Archive:Hal Homsar Solo talk page 1|'1']] ] My second talk page! =D HAHA! First one!! YES! Anyway, Hello! Just bored, so I thought I'd finally be the first in something... =) Have a wonderful day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) hi low hi --Gamgee 14:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Usermessage Coding To insert the usermessage coding, put whereever you want on your userpage. Then write something, then close it with . Good luck! What happened? Tell me please, --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 04:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Homsar! It's okay if it's not Aqua! NO! DONT QUIT PLEASE! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 02:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Are you working on it? Do you have a Youtube Channel? If you don't, you can sign up for other parts. RAWR! I just wanted to say you are awesome! Lol hi. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 20:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello how ya' doin?Minisure25 01:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Shout box broke Shout box just broke again :( BTW do you think sharkbate still likes me? Or do you think he hates me Partay Hi HHS! Im Gonna Have A Party On Saturday At 10:30 Well Maybe I Will Change The Time Later But Till Now Is That. Umm If Your Coming Respond Me At My Talk. Well Bye!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Teltu Tv Next week Ok? I'll send you the time later!~Teltu Brookelas' Fun House Hi Hal Hamsar Solo, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Nub TV You may shoot Snowball fight on Snowball Hill. You could also put it on youtube, but put Nub TV special, for Dojonub in part of the description. Thx! {User:Jaller2/Sig}} Problems? Forum:Can't upload? Work-around here! --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 17:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Page! Hi Homsolo I Just Wanted To Tell You That I Had Created A New Page That Is The Wizard Hat!!!!!!!! Well Its Not Compleated But If You Want To Help You Can!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Thanks You, You Put The Image, Your A Great Friend Im So Happy!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Homsolo I Wanna Tell You That I Made Another One An Plaz Help Me If You Can. Here It Is Parrot --Merbat Talk to me! 21:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I Did Another One And Here It Is: Tour Guide Hat Merbat Wall of Fame I really think you should be on the wall of fame! You have been editing so hard with the item drive. You really deserve it! [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] Bla87 What did he say to you? Brookelas Party Reminder Hi Hal Homsar Solo, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas My party R U coming to the party? - User:Brookelas Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! Award --Merbat Talk to me! 12:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I am happy someone says welcome to me! --DoomAnt 23:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello again! I need help in something, I want to ask how I can do a custome signature, I mean, look, you signature is orange and big! How can I make a signature like that? Please answer at my Talk Page! ----